Crystal Dreams
by Kawaii Doujo Maou
Summary: Hey, Im new in the DBZ scene and am up for suggestions. For the rating, thats becouse sooner or later it is going to get to that level, this is just a prolog of fics to come so please R/R. This is a G/V fic for all you G/V fans out there!


Crystal Dreams  
  
A/N: Hey people! Im Kiwi Videl and Im here to hand you my first DBZ fic. It is going to have fighting, for every DBZ fic needs it right? The thing I noticed, though, is that there are few G/V fics and, on account they are just one of my favorite DBZ couples, I am goin to make my first fic for them. I hope you like it. This is only a prolog. Sorry about my spellin and grammer if it is off, I was too lazy to fix it this time. . ~Kiwi Videl~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any related characters o,o;, plus, I do not own Linkin Park's "In The End"   
  
The sun hung high in the sky above the bustling streets of West city. close to the end of school and, for many, the beginning of two months of sitting on the beach and catching a crisp tan. A young girl, hair of bright fire, short and looking to be only five years old, walking with her classmates to the bus for her ride home, glances to the sky. A flock of icy blue, rather large, birds flew overhead, their wings beating rhythmically to an invisible beat. Their feathers gleamed in the sunlight and the girl gasped, pointing a finger to them.  
  
"Look! Look, see!" she shouted to her classmates and teacher, "They are winter feathers! They only come when snow fallows, my mommy said!" she shrieks. With her words all of the children began to jump for joy at the sound of snow yet the teacher only looked up.   
  
"They are Winter Feathers....." She says to herself, "Yet at this time of year?" The flock continued on, gliding through clouds and cooing to each other in conversation. Below a few older kids were walking along the sidewalk, joking and nibbling on a few treats they had bought from the store they had just left.   
  
"I bet I could out eat all of you!" one of them said triumphantly, his chin raising to the air while he slapped his fist to his chest over his heart, which held the sticky sucker he had been sucking on, letting it entangle with his long golden hair. Shrieking he yanked and began to try to work it out; only he managed to work it further in.   
  
"Yea right!" another laughed in a rather high-pitched voice, her own short golden hair gleaming in the sunlight. "Gohan could out eat you easily. Let me help you with that. What a mess!" the girl says, fighting with the young teens hair while he whimpers in pain. This girl was rather slender, wearing a tank top that hugged her curves, as she usually did. This matched the jean pair of shorts that rode rather high in many an opinion. Another girl walked to the boys' side and set a hand on his shoulder, drumming her fingers against it with a sly smile. She had midnight black hair, cut short and loosely. It fell neatly over her forehead, hiding her eyebrows under its shadow. Her eyes were a dark blue, a bit of sparkle cast to them from the glittering sun. She wore a slightly different set of cloths from the other girl, hers were a tad bit looser and fell a bit below her upper weist yet still defined her body shape well. Her shorts were nearly the same, yet a bit longer. Her lips curved to a mischievous grin.  
  
"Aw, Sharpner do a boo boo?" she said in a babyish voice, her lower lip slightly falling outward from the bottom, "I heard that when you get something like that in your hair..Ugh.." with her words she almost rolls right over his shoulder to his front, bringing her pointer and middle finger into a stance like a pair of scissors "They spend hours on end chopping your hair off until there is nothing left of the candy or the hair..." Now a large, long grin spread across the females face, her eyebrows high and her eyes wide. The teen was struck with horror at the story, believing every word. Snatching his hair from the blond he staggers back a bit, eyes jetting to the three other teens that stood with him.  
  
"Videl, that can't be true, it just cant. " he stammers, clutching his golden hair and chips of flavored hard candy that plagued it, "Who would want to do such a thing to my beautiful hair!" Now he was petting the golden locks, slim auburn eyes looking as if they were to cry. The girl didn't know what to think of his behavior, to laugh or confess.   
  
Shrugging she states, "Why do you think Gohan's hair is so short, 'eh?" With the mention of his name the fourth member of the four, a tall male teen, looked up. His hair was as dark as the girls, a bit more wild though. It was rather short against his head, a small bit of bangs falling over his forehead and the rest, somehow, standing on end. He was an athletic looking type, muscular, yet not overbearing. He wore a loose t-shirt under an undone vest with a round pin over its pocket, a star with black H held in the middle was painted on the pin itself. Quirking a quizzical brow he stuffs his hands into his shorts and cocks his head to the side.  
  
"Yup, I'm sorry but its true..." He begins in a sympathetic, sarcastic tempo of voice. "That horrific day so long ago. I was sittin' in lunch when someone tripped and their gum flew into my hair...Oh the agony of it all..I..Just.." he continues, breaking down into false sobs over the unique memory of hair never lost. His hand was held over his eyes, his shoulders rocked and the black haired girl, Videl, placed her hand on his shoulder, nodding.  
  
"Let it all out, Gohan, its ok to cry.." she says, glancing to Sharpner, keeping in her own giggles from the ones the boy was releasing with his weeping cries. "Ya' see, your never the same after that..." she says, "Better get home and start working it out before you need to go to the barber.." and with that only a large gasp was taken by Sharpner before he turned and ran down the sidewalk, almost throwing himself in the street to avoid the barber shop a few stores down. The three just stood and stared, strands of Sharpner's golden hair hanging from the blonds fingers. Videl stood, her sorrowful face gone beneath a spreading smile, fits of giggles erupting from her while she raised her hand from the boys shoulder. Standing the boy bowed once then took Videl's wrist and forced her to bow as well. Erasa, the blond, lost her dumbfounded look to a fit of hysterical laughter.  
  
"That was...Brilliant!" she gasped, "Yet I should probly go and make sure he isn't doing anything... irrational? " and with that she turns and begins after Sharpner's trail, calling for him to slow down over the crowd. The two left over continued laughing, slowly regaining their posture to where there were only light giggles between words as they walked down the busy streets.   
  
***  
  
"What a day.." Gohan said, taking another lick of his melting ice cream, a bag leaning against his bench side. Videl chomped on the last of her cone and nodded, a good number of bags sitting on her own side. Quirking a brow Gohan glanced over her bags before turning to his own to make sure what he had bought was still there. "I spent more money on food than I did shopping...." He muttered, glancing to his half empty plastic ice cream holder. Videl, now licking her fingertips, nodded once again with a deep mmhmm.   
  
"Today was pretty busy, cant wait till summer. What did we come here to buy again, I think we forgot between arrival and finding a breakfast spot." Videl asked, picking up a few bags and looking through them, finding a new bathing suit, bikini, of course, some shades, and a pair of sandals in them. Gohan glanced in his bag and found a snorkel, goggles, and a new pair of swim trunks.  
  
Shrugging Gohan says, after taking into thought what they had bought, "I would never guess..." earning a sarcastic roll of the eyes from Videl.  
  
"The class trip, the one Goten is all upset about." Videl reminded him, knowing he already knew. He got that grin, the grin that showed he enjoyed something in a mean way.  
  
"Yea, to bad, isn't it.." he says. Hitting him in the back of the head with one of her heavier bags, Videl, stood and stretched. The sun was setting and the colors splashed brilliantly against the light sky. Rubbing his head Gohan glances up to find Videl rummaging through her bags, a smirk on her face. Quirking a brow he smiles, she was pretty, nice, and arrogant and he was happy that he knew it would never change. The suns light glided over their features hiding half of them both in shadows and leaving the other glowing with an orange hue. " Here, merry Christmas.." she says, throwing him a box. Glancing inside Gohan find a few empty candy wrappers and torn up receipts. Letting his mouth lie flat and his brows hang high he sighs.  
  
"Just what I always wanted..." he says dreamily, taking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, tossing the box and his empty ice cream holder into a nearby trash can. "I should be getting home, mom worries when I'm not home on time.." he says, glancing to the sky thinking of what his mother will do when he gets home, check his bag for 'useless junk' or let him pass without inspection. The check is what he expected.  
  
"Aww...I guess I'll see you later then?" Videl says, managing to hold all of her bags before her in both hands. Gohan nodded and smiled a bit, considering later wouldn't be till Monday, he presumed. He turned and was about to fly off when he felt Videl yank back on his shoulder. "I don't even get a goodbye? Not even a hug?" she snaps.  
  
Glancing down to Videl he sighs and picks her up, hugging her tightly and sets her back down, patting her head like a child. "Buh bye, see you later.." this time he slowly lifts from the ground, waving to a frustrated Videl, that not being exactly what she meant. He was blushing also, yet, he was wearing sunglasses that hid it rather well. Pushing the button on his watch from a few feet off the ground he transforms into the Great Saiyaman and blasts into the air, jetting off. "Tells me to say goodbye and she doesn't even wave..Hmph.."  
  
****  
  
Closing the book that he had just finished his homework in, Gohan stands up, flicking off his light and walking into the hallway. From farther down the hall he can hear a few laughs fallowed by a loud Ouch, then, Gohan knew Trunks must have been staying the night again.   
  
"Beep Beep!" came a yell then a shove to the side as the two kids ran past Gohan in the hall, laughing and pretending to drive a car. Shaking his head he fallows them to the kitchen where his mother stood washing dishes. "I wanna go and swim!" Goten declared, "Visit the vast oceans of places unknown.." he continued. Chichi shook her head.  
  
"Not tonight, Goten." She says, placing another plate into the drying rack, having it end up into Gohan's hands and set to the towel treatment. "Thank you Gohan, I want to finish this early so I can work on your swim trunks." The thought of his mother making him swim trunks choked him up.  
  
"I already have some, mom, remember. I got some while I was out with Videl and the rest of my friends. " Chichi gave him a side glance and he knew what it meant. "Yes, I did pay for the food...Videl got the snacks and Sharpner, well, he got the candy treats..." he muttered, lightening up a bit at the candy bit yet moaning at the painful sting of his empty pockets. His mother nodded in approval. "Could I go out to the riverside, it's a clear night tonight.." he says lowly, as so Goten wouldn't catch wind of his words. His mother glanced to him and let thought fill in.  
  
"I guess, just no swimming ok, you have been swimming all week and come back looking like prunes." She says as low as Gohan had. Nodding he sets the last of the dishes in their places and walked out to the forest, disappearing in their shadows, unknown to the two small boys now getting lectured from breaking one of the chairs after using it for bungee jumping.   
  
****  
  
The night was clear and the stars shined in their usual places among the vast emptiness of midnight blue. Sitting at the riverside, Gohan, took out a small CD player from his backpack, turning it on and placing the headphones on his head. The familiar notes blasted into his ears, causing his head to instantly begin to bob to the beat. This was the only time, the only place he could do this and not feel foolish at all, only the nature was about him to hear, nothing more.   
  
"It starts with one thing.." he sings, his mature voice melting to the musical notes and flowing over the cooling night air. They were silky and smooth, rolling off his tongue with every breath, on beat with every sound, though, it wasn't much of a musical singsong number. "All I know, Time is a valuable thing, Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings.." he continues, "Watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away, its so unreal.." He gained volume as he warmed up, shadowy hair ruffling slightly with a passing, chilly breeze. Unknown to him he was being watched, a shadow moving across the tree line brushed against some branches of a bush, yet made not enough sound to reach Gohan's ears.   
  
"He sings too...." the shadows voice declared to itself, slowly making its way to the forests brim, watching Gohan closely. Building its courage it steps from the shadows and into the moonlight. Her hair was long and snowy white, her smooth skin just as pale. Her eyes were orbs of ice looking through the boy sitting at the waterside, amused and perplexed. She wore gloves of white, reaching to her wrists and connecting to slightly transparent sleeves, drowned in a shadowy dark color itself. Her chest was covered in the same material until it came to her breasts, which were covered in a black tight fabric that stopped just above her stomach, which was, yet again, covered in the shadowy transparent fabric. A skirt trailed from her slender weist to her bare ankles, black as Gohan's hair. She was thin and tall, wavy snow falling down to the heels of her feet, just barely inches from the soft soil below her feet. Taking a few steps farther she watches his movements, the bobbing of his head, the tensing of his muscles with every slight movement. He was a gorgeous human. Perfect in every way she needed. He was what she needed. The cold would not keep her capture anymore, she would be freed by his touch, his presence. This was what she had been searching for. Proceeding on she was, now, only paces away, a simple touch. All the while Gohan was still singing, still carrying on with his normal routine. His voice trailed to the end of the song, the last note, it was over, the song that is. He sat resting, looking to his reflection in the water to notice another blur behind him. Turning he looks up to the female who had snuck from the forest to his side, a brow arched quizzically and his hands taking his headphones from his head.   
  
"Who are you?" He asks lightly, staring at her with wide eyes. She just stood there, staring with those crystal orbs. Gohan felt a shiver of ice fall down his spine causing him to slightly vibrate with cold. They were so emotionless, deep and empty.   
  
"Gohan......" she breathes, strands of her silken hair falling over her pale skin. "You must be ...Must be..." her words were so breathy, in a whisper yet pushing to go higher. Gohan began to stand, keeping his gaze on her. How did she know his name? They had never met; at least he didn't remember her if they did. "Come, come with me, Gohan. I will make your dreams come true." She continues, extending a slim hand to him. He averted his eyes to her fingers to see they were as thin as her bones and worn. Glancing back up to her she was now smiling.   
  
"Who are you..." he whispered. She was so mysterious. Slowly she brought her hand to his shoulder and laid it there. Wincing he looks to it and yanks away. Her touch was like ice, cold, so very, very, cold. Placing his own hand over where she had touched him he backed away.  
  
"Gohan!" a voice echoed over the uneasy silence. It was Videl's, Gohan figured to the sound. The girl turned to where the voice had come from. The motion was so quick and abrupt that her hair whipped her cheeks when she had moved. Within seconds Videl was in view at the edge of the forest. Smile slowly melted away with the site of this woman standing at the riverside with Gohan. "Who is this, Gohan? I am sure I have never met her.." Videl said, walking to the two. The girl began to step back with every one of Videl's steps forward. Gohan glanced to the girl before turning to Videl.   
  
"I don't know...She just popped up.." Gohan said lowly as Videl stopped at his side. Videl quirked a brow at the use of words 'just popped up' yet shook off a sudden feeling. The girl rose her shoulders slightly, eyes narrowing now with rage. Who was this OTHER female! What was she doing here and why was she with Gohan, the male she had chosen?   
  
"Gohan, come, now!" she yelled, reaching for him, holding out her hand in plead. "Please.. I need you..." she began to move to the side, farther from Videl yet closer to Gohan. Gohan began to back away. This girl was freaking him out now. Taking Videl's wrist he took a few steps back.   
  
"Videl, we better get going..." He muttered, beginning into the air, Videl fallowing. She was staring at the female on the ground now below her, what was the problem with her, and what was her obsession with Gohan all about? Videl didn't know and didn't care to go back and find out. Glancing up to Gohan's face she could see he was as white as the girl was. "That was scary..." he muttered.  
  
"Yeah, too freaky. She must have been a Saiyaman Fan." Videl noted, breaking from Gohan's grip and gliding along side him.   
  
"No, she was bizarre, cold as ice...as breathtakingly empty too. " he said shaking his head. Suddenly they both separated, dodging a flock of cold blue birds that were flying by, getting cawed at in the process, narrowly missing the powerfull wings. Regaining their posture the floated they're looking after the flock.  
  
"Wow that was close. Strange for birds like that to be out this time of day, isn't it?" Videl asked looking to Gohan who looked quite shocked. Turning completely to him she asked "What's wrong?" cocking her head to the side in question.  
  
"Weren't those Winter Feathers?" Gohan asked. Videl turned again, looking after the flock once more. They were, but at this time of year? "Why did you come anyway.." Gohan asked, changing the subject while he turned to head back to his home. Videl, shaking off another uneasy feeling, followed suit.  
  
"Just to check on ya, oh, and you left this with me." She says, bringing out a small pouch and handing it to him, glancing to her watch as she does so. "Shit, I'm late again, dads gonna be a bit upset.." she says with a panicky tone of voice, turning and beginning off. "Bye Gohan, see ya Monday!" she yells back to him, waving before disappearing into the night.  
  
He smiles and waves back, not really slowing down to say goodbye. Glancing down to the pouch he doesn't recognize it too clearly, of course he wouldn't, he figures, his mind is elsewhere. "Who was she...And what did she want.." he mutters to himself, speeding up and continuing on home without another word.  
  
  
****  
  
Back on the ground the woman still stands, staring where the teenage couple had taken off from. "Why do you leave me.." she asks, looking down to the water into her reflection, facial expression emotionless. "I will take you, my darling boy..." she says, the emotionless face flexing to a peculiar grin, her teeth looking to be more like fangs. With her silver hair rising into the air she looks to the stars. "Do you hear me Son Gohan! I will have you if it is the last thing I do!" she screams to the silence, a heavy gust of wind washing over her before she is gone. Completely vanished.  
  
  
A/N: Hows that for a first DBZ G/V ficcie. I dun think its THAT bad but you're the judge of that. Tell me what you think. Should I keep it up or keep my dayjob? Its up to you! Carefull, flames are accepted for now, but sooner or later I will get a flame devouring thingie-ma-jig to eat em all up. *noddles* Til' then ta ta ~Kiwi Videl~ 


End file.
